


Beware Witches Bearing Gifts

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Curses, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Pie, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean should have been more suspicious when Rowena gave him a pie.





	Beware Witches Bearing Gifts

Dean should have been more suspicious when Rowena gave him a pie. She was not the baking type, but it smelled so good and you never knew about people. How far off from witchcraft was baking anyway?

But it was honey bourbon apple pie! How was he supposed to resist? The top was little pie crust flowers sprinkled with sugar. The filling had a hint of ginger that just made him weak in the knees. It was the best apple pie he'd ever eaten. He'd hogged it all to himself.

Which he now realized in hindsight was a mistake. 

“Dean, I'm sure it'll wear off in a few days.”

“But you don't know that.”

“What did you say to her anyway?”

“I don't know! I just say things!”

“Maybe you should apologize, sincerely.” Sam looked at him pointedly.

Dean took another look in the mirror at his cloven hoof hands, pig nose, and donkey ears. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July Bingo 2019 at Allbingo on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Merry Kiss My Ass
> 
> Also, an Ultimate Pi(e) day fill.


End file.
